1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gardening device and more particularly to a long handle general purpose manual garden tool for working soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art hand garden tools for soil cultivation. Exemplary of these tools are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,039,056; 1,549,042; and 1,954,854. A problem with some of these prior art garden tools is that the soil working surface does not extend at a proper angle with respect to the tool handle for optimum soil penetration. Another problem is that the support for the cutting edge is configured so that there is soil entrapment as the cutting edge is pulled through the soil. Yet another problem with some prior art manual cultivating devices is that the flat working surface is relatively large or elongated so that the tool cannot be easily pulled through the earth at a depth of say five to six inches. These drawbacks limit the depth of penetration and furrowing ability of these prior art hand cultivating tools.